


don't you go evade me now

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #119 - hands: He knew she was capable of incapacitating or even killing him 10 different ways using only her index and ring finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you go evade me now

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt challenge on Tumblr

Jason liked going to Cass whenever a thug got lucky and landed a hit on him. Her company, however, didn’t keep him from hissing in pain as she brought a cloth over the gash on his side.

“It’s not alcohol. You’re being childish,” Cass said as she cleaned the wound.

“Shit still stings,” Jason replied through clenched teeth.

She would’ve laughed at him if she wasn’t so focused on treating him. She tossed the bloody cloth away and picked up a tube of antiseptic ointment and dabbed it along the gash.

He drummed his fingers along the counter that served as his seat. He hummed lightly as Cass started to dress his wound, her fingers gliding lightly along his side as she wrapped the dressing around him.

“Am I tickling you?” she asked, pausing to look up at him.

He chuckled and said, “Not at all. It’s just really quiet.”

Cass nodded and went back to finishing the task at hand.

Jason watched her carefully. Gentle hands hid the warrior she really was. He knew she was capable of incapacitating or even killing him 10 different ways using only her index and ring finger.

He brought up his gloved hand and lightly grasped her chin, tilting her face towards him. He slanted his lips over hers. She responded in kind, one hand cradling his jaw and the other keeping the dressing around his side from falling.

“Let me finish,” she muttered, lips still pressed against his.

He nipped gently at her lips before pulling away, saying, “Have at it, baby bat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Leave It" by Bombay Bicycle Club.


End file.
